snlfandomcom-20200215-history
March 4, 2006
The 598th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on March 4, 2006. It was hosted by Natalie Portman and the musical guest was Fall Out Boy who performed "Dance Dance" and "Sugar, We're Going Down". Sketches *Bush's Address (Cold Opening) *Nelson's Baby Toupees (Commercial) *Jamba Juice *Larry King Live (Show) *The Needlers *Belated Black History Moment (A Cartoon By Robert Smigel) *Nuni and Nuni Schoener Art Dealers *Wake Up Wakefield Bar Mitzvah *SNL Digital Short- Natalie's Rap *Fire Alert 3000 (Commercial) Cast *Bush's Address **Will Forte as George W. Bush **Darrell Hammond as Dick Cheney *Opening Monologue **Natalie Portman **Finesse Mitchell as Audience Member **Chris Parnell as Audience Member **Andy Samberg as Audience Member **Jason Sudeikis as Audience Member **Kristen Wiig as Audience Member *Nelson's Baby Toupees **Bill Hader as Spokesperson **Steve Higgins as announcer(voice only) *Jamba Juice **Natalie Portman as Ashley **Rachel Dratch as Mary **Bill Hader as Dan **Seth Meyers as Scott **Chris Parnell as Customer **Amy Poehler as Customer **Horatio Sanz as Luther **Kenan Thompson as Dertrell *Larry King Live **Natalie Portman as T.J. Jourian **Fred Armisen as Larry King **Rachel Dratch as Brenda Chevis **Will Forte as Jennifer Finney Boylan **Amy Poehler as Aiden Key **Kristen Wiig as Felicity Huffman *The Needlers **Natalie Portman as Dr. S Stevens **Seth Meyers as Dan Needler **Chris Parnell as announcer(voice only) **Amy Poehler as Sally Needler **Jason Sudeikis as David *Belated Black History Moment **Dennis Haysbert **Tracy Morgan as Soldier(voice only) **Maya Rudolph as Valerie(voice only) *Nuni and Nuni Schoener Art Dealers **Natalie Portman as Nunni **Fred Armisen as Nuni Schoener **Chris Parnell as Tato **Maya Rudolph as Nuni Schoener **Jason Sudeikis as Jeff *Weekend Update **Tina Fey **Amy Poehler **Darrell Hammond as Donald Trump **Natalie Portman as Sasha Cohen **Kenan Thompson **Finesse Mitchell **Kristen Wiig as Award announcer(voice only) *Wake Up Wakefield Bar Mitzvah **Natalie Portman as Rebecca Herschlag **Fred Armisen as Grandpa **Rachel Dratch as Sheldon **Will Forte as Caterer **Chris Parnell as Emcee **Maya Rudolph as Megan **Andy Samberg as Jonah *SNL Digital Short- Natalie's Rap **Natalie Portman **Seth Meyers as Guy **Chris Parnell as Interviewer **Andy Samberg as Guy **Jorma Taccone as Guy **Bryan Tucker as Guy *Fire Alert 3000 **Fred Armisen as Officer Peter Venelli **Rachel Dratch as Wife **Will Forte as Husband **Steve Higgins as announcer(voice only) **Finesse Mitchell as Ed Lover **Chris Parnell as Spencer Mason **Amy Poehler as Wife **Horatio Sanz as Husband **Jason Sudeikis as Husband **Kenan Thompson as Dr. Dre Trivia *Dennis Haysbert made a guest appearance during the Robert Smigel cartoon "Belated Black History Moment". *Former SNL cast member Tracy Morgan provided his voice during the Robert Smigel cartoon. *During The Needlers sketch one of the names on the building's exterior is Dr. Ken Ayomong. Ken Ayomong is one of the show's producers. *This is the 4th and final appearance of The Needlers. *This is the 4th appearance of Nuni and Nuni Schoener Art Dealers. *This is the 10th and final appearance of Wake Up Wakefield. Category:Season 31 Category:Episodes